Justice and Mercy
by YGOHetShippersFTW
Summary: A series of one-shots as practice for Project Super Special Awesome. They're essentially practice for what I'll be posting later, my very, very long fan fiction.
1. Rain Fall

Rain slapped against the ground, soaking the soft cotton weave of the young man in the blue blazer who clutched the straps of his backpack with white knuckles, staring warily into the distance at the large, rather ominous and shadowy building.

The first day.

His first day of High School.

It made him nervous, weak in the knees, more than anything else, to face that building. He hated that he was so afraid, that he didn't want to walk in there, but he was always bullied. He was nothing more than a the typical short, weak guy that always seemed to get beat up in TV sitcoms. Except, for him, it was worse, because he didn't even have the advantage of being smart like those guys.

All he was good at was games.

Games were all he had.

Really, it's not like he was stupid. Yugi Mouto knew that Tea only pitied him because he was always alone, but that didn't stop him from being grateful to her. It was something, at least, better than always being alone, with only his games to keep him company.

With another heavy sigh, the young man shuffled his feet and began to trudge through the rain toward the school building, staring at his toes.

At least... He had his _treasure. _The item he would sure would grant him his wish.

One day he would solve that puzzle, fit the pieces together, and then his life would come together, too, and he would finally have friends.

It was his last ditch effort to find happiness.

He only prayed that he would succeed this time, because on his own he wasn't strong enough...

And he never would be.

_Author's Note:_

_Hello, everyone, this is Soul. I put my author's notes after the fact to avoid pulling you from the story so much. That being said, I'd like you to give me feedback on what you just read. I'm not quite sure if he's in character, but I'm fairly certain he his. Any tips and tricks the writers in this community could give me would be useful._

_This little piece... I wrote it as practice for Yugi's PoV. It's something I pan to expand on one day. Expect more from me._

_In two days this fic will also be available under the joint account YGOHetShippersFTW. _


	2. Sunset

Against the waves played the light of the sun, painting the water pastel shades of blue and violet, smeared with the brilliance of reds and golds. Upon the shore, staring into the depths of the ocean, was a young man with the sort of face that left little doubt as to the sort of person he was.

Brave and unyielding, with the kind of sharp eyes that demanded the absolute respect of everyone around him, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, seeming to survey the ocean as if it were his kingdom.

Perhaps it was.

Duelist Kingdom, a land over which he would surely be the ruler, when all was said and done.

How foolish it was that Card Games were quickly becoming the only thing that he had, that he was sure tethered him to being real. At first he wasn't even sure that he was his own person, but more and more he was realizing that he separate from The Other.

Memories he shared, perhaps, but feelings, emotions, the heart … There were things he did not share. Deep down, he could feel that he and that boy were not the same person. Of course, he shared bonds with Grandpa, their friends … But when it came to things in the distant past …

He ran his hands through his hair, then turned around, walking back to the camp, his strides long, confident. They called him "Yugi", but the two could not be more different.

And they could also not be more alike.

He wished The Other would talk to him, that The Other wasn't so afraid of him. He meant no harm, he wanted to help The Other. The Other lacked confidence, but he was clever and strong, he knew it. It was why he was grateful that, out of all the people in the world, he was grateful that The Other was the one who had solved The Puzzle that he had come to realize he was connected to.

That, and he felt he and The Other both shared a deep loneliness.

Which is why he wished The Other would talk to him.

With a sigh, he took another step, and when he brought his foot down again, the confidence was gone, replaced by the usual meek kindness of a boy whose greatest strength was his power to believe.

_Author's Note:_

_I'm interested in writing a dual PoV long fic that more or less novelizes YGO. _

_Yes, yes, I know, how stupid that sounds, and how stupid I must be for wanting to attempt it, esecially with everything else that I'm doing, but I'm getting better at writing more and more everyday. _

_Anyway, this is Pharaoh's PoV._


End file.
